The Road Trip
by TheFunnyMonkey
Summary: Ben needs help with his studying while on summer vacation so Gwen helps him but what she doesn't know is that he like-likes her so how will this turn out? sorry not very good at summaries plus this is my first story it might be T or M im not sure but we will cross that bridge when we get to it . (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

(Ben's POV)

"Ugh I can't believe I got sent to my room, i mean all I did was stick a few bug's in the stew pot but boy was it WORTH IT!" I said as I adjust my pillow.

I then hear a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" The Unknown person open the door.

"Hey Doofus" It was Gwen

He rolls his eyes. "What do you want Dweeb?"

"Aunt Sandra told me to get you."

"Did she say why?"

"No all she said was for me to get you."

"Alright fine I'm on my way."

She then turns around and walks down stairs.

I finally get up out of my bed and open the door to walk down stairs to see why my mom called for me.

"Ben you're finally here would you please take a seat?" My mom said gesturing to a chair at the dinner , Dad and Grandpa were sitting there at the table, I pull up a chair and then sit wondering what this is all about.

"Well ben...we've been thinking whether you should go on the summer road trip with Gwen and Grandpa or not." My dad said.

"I'm still going aren't I? I mean the bug in stew pot isn't bad enough for me to NOT go right?"

Mom and Dad take a look at each other and then Mom faced me saying.

"It's not about the stew honey...we just think that you need to catch up on your school work I mean you are WAY behind you really need to study hard this summer." She then touched my hand with a concerned face wondering how I would take it.

"This isn't fair I want to go on the road trip with grandpa I mean this is almost this only time I get to see him!" I was enraged at that point...stupid parents think I should stay home and study...summer isn't for studying, summer is for fun.

"Ben we know you love your grandpa and we know you love the summer road trips, but you've just been way behind in your schooling, so that's why we all decided that since it would be unfair for you to stay here we asked Gwen if she would help you study during the road trip. so...HURRAY you're going on the road trip!" Mom and Dad were smiling as well as grandpa.

"Ha ha ha ha we got you good there Ben...you thought you weren't going" Grandpa said as he Laughed.

"WOO HOO yes! I'm going on the road trip, uh huh, oh ya, that's right." I said as I did my little dance. Then I thought of Studying with Gwen while on the road trip. I was happy that I was going but I was going to be STUDYING let alone with GWEN I mean it's not that I don't mind, it's just that well...a few years ago at our conjoined birthday party...

(Flash back)

I saw her get a kiss on the cheek by another kid from her class and she BLUSHED, and I HATED that she blushed at it and my body hurt all over and I didn't know why it was just at that moment that my stomach hurt...ALOT so I thought that I was hungry or something and I got a piece of cake that was on the table and ate it but it didn't help my hurting stomach and I looked back over at Gwen and she was actually KISSING the kid on the lips...FULLY but I looked closer and saw that the kid had his hand on her neck while she was trying to pull away and so I did what any other good cousin would do...i walked over there.

"Hey kid... hands off my cousin, well in this case your lips." I said.

He pulled away from my cousins lips and said. "Get lost if you know whats good for ya." and tried to kiss her again but she put her hand on her mouth while the other one tried to push him off.

"I wont say it again...hands off." I was stupidly angry then so I pulled him by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground with a loud THUD.

He groaned from the pain on his back but like the 'tough guy' he is, he got back up and got in a fighting stance.

All the while I was kneeling down looking at my cousin asking if she was alright and she said "yes" with a few tears in her eyes she then said "Look out!"

I looked behind me just to get a face full of fist and I went flying to the ground.

But like the guy I am I got back up and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Not so tough now are ya?" The little puke bag said while his 4 friends were surrounding me.

"Come on get back up, I wanna kick your ass real good."

I growled like an animal and started running towards them with just one thing on my mind...Gwen.

All that happened while kids saw what was going on chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'

While Gwen ran inside to get the adults to stop it but when they came out they saw 5 bloody faced kids on the ground while I had cuts and bruises and a bloody face but not as bloody as theirs.

I could hear a few gasps from the adults behind me and I fell to my knees from exhaustion and the parents of the all the kids on the ground including the one that forcefully kissed Gwen blamed ME for all of this even when Gwen said that I was only protecting her from that kid, but they didn't believe her but our parents did and the parents of all the 5 kids were thrown out of the house and never heard from again but even then I was still grounded but not for very long but since then I've had that need to protect her like I was responsible for her and her well-being even if it meant, dyeing for her. (end Flash Back)

I looked towards Gwen who was on the couch with everyone else and got butterflies and smiling like an idiot just thinking about getting to spend time with her another whole summer, this time more than ever with the tutoring and I thought that maybe this summer I would be able to gather enough courage to tell her how I feel but I still had that doubt that she will say no but until then I'm just gonna act like her Doofus of a cousin.

A/N: So how do you think of my first facfic...EVER let alone actually writing anything? Do you like it? Do you dislike it? I would really like some feedback here thank you very much and please point out something if I did it wrong I would like to know what I did wrong so I can fix it so you guys can have the best reading experience this is your Author TheFunnyMonkey signin off...BOOOOP.


	2. Chapter 2

(No One's POV)

"Ugh, I can't stand it anymore!" Gwen say's as she grab's her head.

"What's the big deal?" Ben said as he shrugged.

"The Big Deal is that you're an idiot" While looking up.

"Yeah? Well if they made this easier then I would be called a genius."

She scoff's. "Pfft. Yeah right if they made this any easier than it already is then everyone would be called genius, genius." She frowns a little bit.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

"Don't let the door kick your butt on the way out."

As he opens the RV's door he slightly turns towards gwen and with a sad expression he whispers.

"Sorry for being a jerk." It really wasn't what he wanted to say but he say's the rest in his head. 'Love you Gwen.'

She turns towards him now. "Huh? You say something?"

He nearly has a heart attack. "Erm...uh...um... yes...yes I did I said since Grandpa's going to be making lunch soon want me to pick you something up from a burger joint or do you want to tag along?"

She questions his behavior...a second ago he was pretty mad and the next he looks sad and asks if she wants to tag along with him for lunch... she thinks its nothing and say's to herself 'He's a Doofus that's how his kind is...whatever'

"Yeah sure whatever... you're buying though." She say's as she stands up and walks out the door.

He roll's his eye's. "Yeah I sorta figured..."

"Hey Grandpa!"

"Yeah ben?"

"Me and Gwen are gonna go for a walk...if we aren't back by lunch eat without us."

"Alright, You kids be safe now, ya hear?"

They both say in unison. "We will!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Mmm...that was one good." Belch. "Burger."

Gwen holds her nose and waves her hand in front of her. "EW! Could you atleast burp some where Other than my face?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I was looking at your face, then it happened...My bad."

"Whatever...just don't do it again or else you're on dish duty."

"I hear ya." Then there was silence and it was making Ben crazy he did NOT like this awkward silence.

"Hey you wanna go to the arcade down the street, I'm bored."

"Yeah sure...i saw on my laptop that they came out with a new sumo slammer's game but in form of one of those arcade things."

"Suh-weet~." He said as he fist pumped the air then took off running.

"H-hey! Wait for me doofus!"

"I won't wait for you slow poke YOU have to catch up!" He yelled while dodging other people on the side walk.

"Sorry, Excuse me, Coming through!"

"Hey watch it kid!"

"My bad!"

Gwen thinks 'Ugh how much more of a doofus can he get?'

"Finally you're here I was starting to think I would have to start without my equally skilled rival."

"Huff...huff...pant...pant...well if you would have waited for me then you wouldn't have thought that...huff."

"Yeah yeah...you ok?"

"Pant...yeah I'm fine let's just go in and play." She say's as she push's him out of the way and goes into the 'Rookie's Arcade'.

As they entered they see a big place filled with arcade games, a few dance dance revolution Arcades, as well as vending machines.

When they get to the cashier behind the counter Ben asks if the 20 dollars he had could be traded for quarters, in reply the cashier told him 'yes' and gave him back exact change in quarters.

When Ben turned around he didn't see Gwen and looked around for her but didn't see her until he went around the corner and to his relief, saw her playing on one of the arcade games.

"Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack...why didn't you say you were going?"

"Meh." She shrugged her shoulder's and did a final move which won the match of the game she was playing.

Ben nodded his head and said. "Nice...come on lets go find that new sumo slammers game."

"Right behind ya." She said as she gestures for him to lead the way.

"Hmm...how do I know you're not gonna ditch me again hmm?"

"Ugh come on I wanna play sumo slammer's."

He Chuckles. "Fine."

As they started to head in a random direction they hear cheers on the other side of the arcade so they head there pockets well ben's pockets filled with quarters wanting to know what all the commotion was all about.. When they turn the corner they see a crowd around the new sumo slammer's arcade game.

"Yes! Highscore!" Said the kid that was playing the new game.

"Alright! Nice job bro!" Said apparently his friend or some stranger from the crowd.

"Come on lets go get another highscore on these other games." Said the kid who won since I guess he was finished with that game even though its new...

"Hey I bet I can beat that highscore...come on." Ben said with a little smirk on his face.

"Yeah and if you don't I will be the one who's gonna prove you wrong by getting the highscore." Gwen said with an even bigger smirk which I guess would be a grin or a smile...whatever lets continue.

"Pfft not if I get it first!" He said while pushing aside what remained of the crowed that was departing since the kid who won left.

"And I'll watch you fail...miserably." With a little chuckle escaping her mouth.

Ben put the amount of quarters it required to play the game and told gwen to hold onto the quarters while he played and said if he died emphasis on IF he died, to put the amount of quarters into the game to continue playing.

15 minutes pass and Ben is only half way to the other kids' highscore which is the highest on the leader board for the game.

"Yes! Half way there to victory and I AM rubbing it in your face gwen!" Ben said while playing not even taking an effort to look her dead in the face to say that and even to go so far as to laugh aswell.

"Whatever...once you're done I bet I can get a higher score than you so...nnnn" She said while sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah right."

She just rolls her eyes and while she does she spots a pink furry I mean like VERY furry bunny on the prize shelf and looks at it with dazzling eye's...although not LITTERALLY dazzling eye's but you know what I mean.

"Hey gwen check this new combo I unlocked...pretty sweet right?...uh gwen?" Ben just takes a moment to glance over at gwen just to see her in her dazzled state just staring at that pink furry bunny...not to mention VERY furry.

Ben thinks, _'__I wonder how much that bunny cost's maybe I can get it for her...yeah that's it i'll get that, wait what's that sign under it? It says 'Get the highest score on the new sumo slammers game and get anything you want from the prize shelves' hmm maybe instead of paying I could probably get the highest score and then get it for her...yeah now I just have to make sure I don't die a lot...that's a given...'_

Then he turns his head to the game screen to see his score, lives and how much health he has left...score is half of what the highest score in the game is, lives are at 5 and health is half health, at this point he's sweating a little bit although not like sweat every wear but more like sweat on his forhead...

"Hey b-ben could you lend me your wallet p-please?"

"What for."

"Well there's this really cute little pink bunny that I want..."

"Oh that bunny? I'm already going for the highest score to get it for you...i saw you staring it at in fact maybe the whole arcade place did." He said while smiling but then it went away as quickly as it came because well not dieing in sum slammer's take's ALOT of concentration.

Gwen just stared at him wide eyed and mouth hanging open she couldn't believe what she just heard so she asks him. "You're joking right? You're not just gonna get the highest score then you could get whatever you want but you rather get the pink bunny I want and you get nothing? Who ARE you?!"

"What~? Can't a guy just get a pink bunny for his cousin and that would be it? No teasing no joking but just give it to her?"

OK so at this point she's basically trying to decide to call grandpa and get the scanner to make sure it's ben or just in case beat the crap outta him...she chooses to just look.

Ben is smiling the entire time...he can feel a thousand butterfly's in his stomach and it's making him crazy but on the bright side, all the adrenaline is paying off cause hes basically ¾ there to the higest score the other kid got...oh and I forgot to mention that that the other kid who got the highest score before him for a huge battleship model thing.

"Thank you ben." She just walk's up and hugs him.

"Gwen it's not that i don't like your hug's but could you get off me...if I don't move any longer i'm gonna die...if I die you lose that pink bunny you want...so..."

"Right right..." She just backs away and goes to his side watching his and the game intently.

(A/N a very little time skip cause at this point there's not much going on except for people playing games and ben kicking butt on sumo slammer's...and basically I don't see what else I need to write...so i'm time skipping to 20 minutes later...)

"..."

"Ben?"

"..."

"Ben!"

"h-huh? what?..."

"You won ben...you won!"

"hehehe...i...i can see that but...hehehe that's twice as high as that other kid's!"

"I know!"

"WOO HOO!" Ben is happy as a kid who finally got a piece of candy...which is a lot.

"Good job ben!"

"You bet your butt that's a good job!"

The cashier walked over to see what the commotion was because a lot of people looked their way when

they heard all the screams and shouts and when the Cashier saw what was going on he walked up to the game and was wide eyed.

"W-w-who got this score?"

"I did!" Ben said with his chest up and a proud look on his face.

"Well then...congratulations kid you have the highest score anyone has gotten for this game and I doubt that anyone WILL ever even GET near this score...oh almost forgot, you get ANYTHING you want from the prize shelves."

"The pink bunny." Ben said almost instantly after he finished his sentence.

The cashier give a wtf face like is this kid nuts or something?

"What? oh..no no no no no its not for me HECK no...but it is for her." Ben said as he gestured towards gwen who is blushing furiously.

"Oh I see hehehe you little gentlemen, nice...come to the counter to get it when you guy's are ready to leave."

"Thanks." Ben was blushing a little bit but was happy nonetheless.

"Come on let's go get that pink bunny."

"O-o-ok." Gwen soon followed him to the counter.

"So." The cashier said. "You guy's a couple or something I mean I know love can bloom early but still."

"Huh? No no no no no we are NOT a couple we're just cousin's!" Gwen said before ben could say anything.

And she was still blushing but maybe even more so if at all possible.

_'Does...she not think of me that way? Do I have no chance with her at all? Should I even bother with getting her anything anymore and just go back to being that doofus cousin she always had?'_

Gwen glanced at ben and saw he had a sad expression.

"Ben you ok?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah i'm fine just take the pink bunny before his arms fall off."

She doesn't say anything further but she wonder's if it's something she said or did to make him this sad

she mean's he was totally happy before he got to the counter...but whatever she'll ask him later.

Ben's face changes to a sort of happy face and he's wondering if anyone else saw him with a sad expression.

"OK so you got pink bunny it's probably time to get back home...er well to the Rust Bucket."

"Yeah let's go."

As they walk down the sidewalk there's nothing being said they're just walking, Gwen with a happy face and snuggling that bunny up to the wazoo and ben happy for her but still thinking about that sentence she said earlier _'We are NOT a couple we're just cousin's!' _does it really mean he has no chance- no it mean's he has to work at getting her to have feelings for him and he will god darn it do a good job to even if it kills him.

Gwen see's ben's face full of determination and wonder's what the heck he's thinking about but for now she just wants to thank him.

"Thank you ben."

"huh? Oh for what?"

She gestures to the bunny she snuggling.

"Oh haha that? That's nothing...it's no problem...i would do it everyday if I could." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Thank you anyway."

They arrive at the rust bucket and gwen stop's in front of the door.

"Gwen?"

Gwen then turns around and say's. "Ben could you come here for a second?"

"Uhh sure what is it?"

Gwen then grabs his arm and goes in the direction that doesn't have any windows and stops.

"Hey what's you problem? That hurt." Ben rubs his arm.

Gwen then kiss's him on the cheek...not quickly but a lingering kiss.

"Ok, now what was THAT for."

"That's for the great time and THIS is for the pink bunny." She give's another kiss on the cheek but on the other one an it lasted just as long...they are both blushing furiously.

Ben thinks _'I can't believe i'm doing this'_ he then push's her off of him...gently though and he grabs both her arm's and kiss's HER cheek this time then pulls away and smiles.

"Ah...wh...what...was.."

"Come on grandpa's probably worried about us." Ben then walks to the rust bucket and open the door for her.

"Get in or i'm going first." He didn't say it in a threatening way though.

She just nods and walks in with ben close behind her.

A/N Did you guys like that? I bet you did right? Don't lie I know you did... you can't trick me I know you did hahaha please review and favorite if you so wish and please tel me if I made any error's like I said in my last chapter this is the first time for me to write anything so please help me along the way :D

anyway thank you for reading this whole thing and have a great morning, afternoon, evening and remember RRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWW!


End file.
